


In Plain Sight

by Telesilla



Series: Take a Chance on Me [12]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Baseball, M/M, San Francisco Giants, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Erin Andrews tries to get Buster to come onto the podium, he steps back because no, this is Maddy's moment.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I've mentioned Buster and Kristen divorcing earlier in the series. It happened right before Spring Training of 2010, so they don't have the kids. And Madison never married Ali at all.

_Thursday, October 16, 2014_

When Erin Andrews tries to get Buster to come onto the podium, he steps back because no, this is Maddy's moment. If they want to put someone else up there, it should be Ishi because, for fuck's sake, Buster got an 0-fer tonight and it sucks that they still want him and not the real hero of the game. Also, while he's not afraid he's gonna do something completely stupid like kiss Madison, if a camera gets in close enough he might give something away. It doesn't help that, as Madison raised the trophy over his head, Buster had the sudden urge to lick his biceps. Buster would really rather not get up in front of screaming fans and the national audience while dealing with a kinda, sorta hardon inside his cup. 

Thing is, she asked him not just because he's the face of the franchise but because when people think of Madison, they think of Buster too. Because they're a team of two inside the larger team; it seems people can't talk about Madison pitching without at least mentioning Buster. They get asked about each other all the time too. More and more, the baseball media acts like they're partners. 

As Buster steps up and gives Maddy a quick bro hug, he's grinning because wow, talk about hiding in plain sight. They won't be able to marry until they're done with baseball, but this, being together in front of their team, a park full of delirious fans and the national audience...right now, this will do.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to chronicle the 2014 Post Season through the eyes of these two guys, but then [@patricebergeronandon](http://patricebergeronandon.tumblr.com/) asked for it over on tumblr and how could I resist? :)


End file.
